One More Night In New York - Outtakes
by KarenSturridge
Summary: outtakes e extras de OMN
1. Outtake 1 - Sweet Caroline

**oi oi gente, repostando os outtakes aqui (:**

**enjoy!**

**(titulo do capitulo inspirado em Sweet Caroline, do Elvis Presley)**

* * *

**Outtake 1 – Sweet Caroline**

**PDV Caroline**

_Dear Diary,_

É incrível como os adultos subestimam as crianças. Para eles não passamos de seres em desenvolvimento com uma percepção obtusa do mundo.

Pois bem. Pode até ser que a maioria seja assim, mas eu não sou. E mesmo que eu fosse, tem certas coisas que estão tão na cara que até uma criança perceberia.

Sim, eu estou falando de meu irmão com a Mallory. Em parte eu me sinto honrada por ter juntado esses dois. Ok, eles ainda não estão juntos, mas é tudo uma questão de tempo.

Essa noite foi tudo que eu precisava para ter certeza de que minha missão como cupido deles terá um futuro maravilhoso; e não, eu não tinha nada planejado, mas mesmo assim saiu tudo certinho.

Keats e Mallie flertavam descaradamente na minha frente – não que isso me incomodasse, afinal, era o meu objetivo. Mas o problema era que eles continuavam a negar para si mesmos que não havia nada acontecendo. Ridículo! Ela gaguejava cada vez que falava com ele; ele sempre arranjava um jeito de tocá-la e eu já estava a ponto de empurrar a cabeça dos dois e gritar "Now, kiss!".

Meu irmão é o rei da lerdeza; ainda estou tentando entender porque diabos ele não a beijou. Coitada da Mallie, quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando o mano beijou o cantinho da sua boca; eu posso até não entender muito de relacionamentos, mas aquilo foi uma burrice das duas partes. Quer dizer, a Mallie podia muito bem ter virado o rosto e o beijado, mas pelo que eu já notei, ela é mais ingênua que eu, o que chega a ser engraçado considerando toda sua situação... Ops. Não posso falar isso.

Voltando ao que importa, despachei os dois para lavar a louça rezando para todos os anjinhos me ajudarem e ver se alguém reagia. Fiquei observando escondida enquanto eles dois tinham aquele olhar babaca no rosto, cheios de sorrisinhos e toda essa coisa melosa. Até que estava sendo legal de assistir, mais emocionante do que qualquer novela.

Não me levem a mal, é só que eu não vejo necessidade de relacionamentos na minha idade. Apesar de tudo, eu só sou uma criança. Eu não posso sair sozinha, preciso de alguma ajuda em matemática e gosto de ficar em casa desenhando. Vejo as garotas da minha sala fofocando sobre festinhas e garotos... Elas me chamam de esquisita, mas eu não ligo. Keats disse que eu serei muito mais linda quando crescer, Mallie e mamãe dizem que eu sou muito especial. Francamente, eles acham que eu tenho algum problema de autoestima.

Enfim, de volta ao meu _otp favorito_ (eu aprendi isso na internet. Estava assistindo Glee e vi alguém comentando sobre Finn e Rachel serem "otp", isso significa "one true pairing", tipo, melhor casal e essas coisas), eu quase não pude me conter quando vi Keats fazendo carinho no rosto da Mallie. Me senti uma superespiã concluindo a missão. Eles iam se beijar, enfim!

Pobre Carol iludida. Encostei minha mão em alguma coisa que me deu um leve choque e acabei gritando. Corri pra sala com a maior cara de inocente e quando Keats apareceu, inventei que havia engolido sorvete rápido demais. Convenhamos que dor de gelado é algo irritante. Mas nada era mais irritante do que ter empatado o primeiro beijo do meu casal favorito; tenho certeza de que nenhum deles estava me odiando mais do que eu mesma.

Arranjei logo um jeito de deixar os dois em sua bolha particular de novo. Fingir estar desenhando enquanto eles jogavam cartas no chão. Dez partidas depois e tudo que tinha acontecido eram olhares e alguns minutos de mãos dadas. Eu ria sozinha cada vez que um dos dois dava um jeito de colocar as mãos próximas, ou como meu irmão colocava o cabelo da Mallie atrás da orelha dela, fazendo corar.

Só me restava um ultimo plano. Deixei demorar alguns instantes e fingir pegar no sono no sofá; eles não tinham me notado, continuaram com suas risadas e brincadeiras. Depois que meu irmão venceu mais uma vez, Mallie jogou as cartas nele e riu. Então eles olharam pra mim, e, cá pra nós, eu merecia um Oscar por toda essa atuação.

- Acho melhor eu ir, a bela adormecida ali já foi a nocaute. – Keats me pegou, completamente desajeitado e Mallie ajudou a me levar para o carro. Que atuação brilhante, Caroline! Um Emmy de melhor atriz para mim.

Fiquei quieta dentro do carro, quase pirando quando vi meu lerdo irmãozinho pegando na mão da Mallie. Até que enfim, meu Deus!

- Então, nos vemos sábado que vem? – meu irmão perguntou.

É, dá pra imaginar como eu fiquei, mas como eu disse, isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde.

- Uhun, é. Nos vemos sim. – Mallie ficava adorável quando suas bochechas estavam cor de rosa. Mal podia esperar para tê-la como minha cunhada.

Era agora. O must da noite. Amo as cenas de primeiro beijo dos casais. Ainda me lembro de como pirei com o primeiro beijo de Damon e Elena ou de como gritei assistindo Twilight... O que? Sou uma menininha, lembra? Por mais esquisita que eu seja, gosto dessas coisinhas.

Mas adivinhem só? Carol 0 x Meu irmão 2. Não acredito que Tyler Keats Hawkings havia me trolado de novo. Podia apostar que a Mallie estava tão puta chateada quanto eu. Ela suspirou e meu amado irmãozinho (Raiva? Imagina...) riu.

Tyler passou o resto do caminho rindo feito um idiota, e confesso que quase fiz o mesmo se não fosse por minha atuação maravilhosa.

Meu irmão estava apaixonado. Por mais que ele não admitisse, eu podia ver. E podia ver que Mallie também estava. Ela havia me contado que faltava pouco para sair da boate e que já havia ido ao shopping duas vezes para acertar tudo com a gerente da loja, que até seus documentos já estavam encaminhados. Eu disse a ela que era melhor contar tudo a Keats, o mais rápido possível; ela pareceu triste, mas concordou comigo. Eu conhecia meu irmão o suficiente pra saber que ele iria perdoá-la por esconder isso, ainda mais sabendo como ele se sentia.

O descarado teve a cara de pau de me acordar. Olha, eu sou uma garotinha educada que estuda em colégio de freira. Eu não fico falando palavras feias, mas é que o Keats me tira do sério. Mamãe ficaria impressionada – e decepcionada – se soubesse o número de palavras ruins que eu aprendi com Keats, Aidan e Mallory.

Então, foi isso o que aconteceu. São quase 3 da manhã e eu estou escrevendo isso escondida, usando a lanterninha do celular, então vou dormir (de verdade agora). Estou muito feliz por meu irmão e Mallie e sei que tudo vai dar certo. É obvio que vou sondar tudo sobre esse encontro, e depois venho contar pra você, diário.

Boa noite, xx

Carol (:

* * *

reviewsssssssss?


	2. Outtake 2 - This Hope Is Treacherous

**olha quem chegooooooooooooou! antes de tudo, agradecendo demais a todas que fizeram esse outtake chegar.**

**obrigada por comentarem sempre, aqui meu presente especial para vocês. um beijo, espero que gostem.**

**(titulo inspirado na musica Treacherous, da Taylor Swift: **** www youtube com / watch ? v = gMFsjoC _ kqE - ****retirem os espaços)**

* * *

**Outtake 2 – This Hope Is Treacherous**

**(PDV Mallory)**

- Olha, eu não estou dizendo que Doze Homens e um Outro Segredo é o melhor da trilogia, estou dizendo que é o meu favorito. – Resmunguei jogando a bolsa no sofá.

- Eu entendi, Senhorita-Minha-Opinião-É-A-Que-Vale. Eu prefiro o primeiro de qualquer forma. Onde ponho a pizza?

- Pode colocar aí na mesma mesmo. Fica a vontade, eu só vou tomar banho, já venho.

Sexta a noite e eu não fazia ideia do porque Tyler abrira mão de sair com Aidan para passar a noite comigo.

Ele foi me buscar no trabalho, e compramos pizza para o jantar; apenas uma noite normal entre um casal normal. Ainda não falávamos sobre isso, mas eu já tinha notado como ele me apresentava como "sua garota".

E de certa forma eu era.

Tudo isso passava pela minha cabeça enquanto eu estava debaixo do chuveiro, o sabonete liquido novo – só para ocasiões especiais – fazendo espuma e cantarolando alguma coisa.

Peguei uma camiseta básica cinza com os dizeres "you're quicksand", minha calcinha favorita, a verde com um smile desenhado atrás e vesti enquanto procurava os produtos de higiene na gaveta, até perceber que esquecera a calça do pijama no quarto.

- Que susto, garoto! – Gritei, jogando minha escova de cabelo azul em Tyler, que estava parado do lado da cama parecendo uma assombração. Ele desviou, sem necessidade já que minha pontaria era terrível. – Tyler, não é educado entrar no quarto dos outros dessa forma, sabia? E para de ficar olhando! – me enrolei na toalha, cobrindo da cintura para baixo.

- Ah, Mallie, qual é, deixa de besteira. – ele riu e veio me abraçar – Você tá tão cheirosa... – sua boca quente encostou em meu ouvido. – Não ligo de ter ver só de calcinha.

- É claro que não... engraçadinho. Mas eu ligo. – encarei os olhos azuis dele, e me arrependi na mesma hora.

Tyler era um maldito filho da puta. Descendo as mãos por meu corpo ele soltou a toalha, sem deixar de me encarar nem um segundo.

Me soltei do abraço dele, fazendo cara feia.

- Já acabamos com a sessão "vamos deixar a Mallory nua?" – ele riu e se aproximou – Oh, por favor, nem se atreva a responder. Se me der licença gostaria de terminar de me arrumar.

Catei a escova/arma no canto da cama e voltei para o espelho de corpo todo que eu ganhara de presente no aniversario de dez anos. Comecei a dividir meu cabelo, fingindo que Tyler não estava no quarto. Fingindo que ele não tinha me excitado.

- Sério que tem um smile na sua bunda? – ele riu, levantando da cama. Em um segundo ele estava me abraçando por trás, me atrapalhando enquanto eu tentava desmanchar um nozinho na ponta do cabelo.

- Ty?

- Que?

- Vai se foder, por favor.

Tyler gargalhou, um dos sons mais deliciosos que eu já ouvira e beijou meu pescoço.

**-xx-**

Comemos pizza com cerveja. Apenas me esquecendo de lembrar como eu era terrivelmente fraca para bebidas, duas garrafas depois e eu já estava meio alta.

Me desequilibrei tentando levantar do sofá e caí em cima do colo de Tyler, rindo alto.

- Me diz que você não está bêbada.

- Não estou... só estou meio tonta. É serio, estou bem.

Ele me olhou meio em duvida, e eu assenti, sorrindo. Eu sabia que ainda não estava bêbada. Não estava cem por cento sóbria, mas também não estava bêbada.

- Mallie...

- Hm?

- Você vai mesmo continuar se esfregando em meu colo assim? – ele passou o nariz por meu pescoço – não está colaborando.

- Hmmm... – me derreti completamente, Tyler chupando e lambendo meu pescoço. – Ty, deixa eu colocar isso em um lugar seguro, não quero sair no meio da madrugada por causa de um corte com caco de vidro.

Corri para a cozinha, largando as garrafas na pia. Minhas mãos tinham um leve tremor e eu respirei fundo.

Eu queria muito ir adiante, mas ainda não me sentia pronta.

Passei direto pela sala sem que Tyler me visse. Eu estava meio nervosa, não medo, talvez um pânico leve agitando em meu estômago.

- Ty, vem aqui.

Meio minuto depois ele apareceu na porta do quarto, parecendo assustado.

- Quando foi exatamente que você chegou aqui?

- Ty, é que... anh... preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ele riu, me pegando num abraço de urso, daqueles que parecem ter o poder de reconfortar qualquer medo ou preocupação no mundo.

- Eu sei que você é virgem, Mallory. E eu não estou te pedindo nada, fica calma.

- Como você sabe?

- Digamos que você é fácil de desvendar. Não é que eu não te queira, Mallie, mas eu estou vendo seu nervosismo. Relaxa, ok?

Então era isso. Acabou o clima. Eu era virgem e a noite foi para o buraco.

Não mesmo.

- Tudo bem, então. Pode ficar aqui até eu pegar no sono ou vai ficar muito tarde para você ir para casa?

- Qualquer coisa eu durmo aqui e vou embora amanhã cedo. Minha mãe já vai saber que eu dormi fora de qualquer forma, peço a Aidan pra me encobrir.

- Ah, obrigado. Não quero que sua mãe pense que estamos fazendo coisas indevidas. – sorri, cínica. – Já que não estamos fazendo _nada_ mesmo.

Ele pareceu desconfiado, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu vou escovar os dentes, você vem? Tenho uma escova reserva.

- Uhun.

Continuamos em silencio, concentrados em nada especifico. Terminei de escovar meus dentes e comecei a me aprontar para dormir.

Joguei a calça na cadeira que estava no canto do quarto e soltei os cabelos.

Tyler me encarava de boca aberta, parecendo hipnotizado.

- Sua provocadorazinha barata. Mallory, isso não se faz. – ponto para mim.

Puxei-o para cama, em cima de mim, sem interromper o beijo.

- O que você quer, garota, me diz. Primeiro, você fica nervosa, agora, tira a roupa na minha frente. Mallie, não brinca comigo desse jeito.

- Mas eu quero brincar, Ty. Não seja tão mau...

Ele grunhiu, tirando a camisa de qualquer jeito e me atacando – eu não tinha outra maneira de descrever isso.

E quem diria que, definitivamente teria uma vadia dentro de mim só esperando para ser libertada. Na verdade, eu sempre soube que era uma, só me recusava a admitir. Sinceramente, eu achava ridículas essas menininhas que se faziam boazinhas, pelo menos eu tinha a decência de admitir.

- Mallory, me diz que você não está sem sutiã debaixo dessa blusa...

Eu ri, mordendo o lábio inferior dele de leve.

- Puta merda, Mallie... ah, Mallory, meu deus...

Ele trouxe as mãos para dentro da minha blusa, respirando fundo como se estivesse sufocando.

- Tira essa merda logo. – eu estava começando a achar que havia alguma coisa que travava ou paralisava o Tyler quando o tesão tomava conta da mente dele.

Por varias vezes quis gritar para que ele se apressasse. Uma tortura lenta, gostosa e que me matava por dentro; eu estava queimando, me desmanchando sem nem ao menos ser tocada direito.

- Ty – saiu mais como um gemido do que como um pedido. – faz alguma coisa, eu vou enlouquecer...

- Shhhh... – mais um chupão e merda... isso não ia dar certo. – me diz o que você quer, Mallory. Diz.

- Ah, pelo amor de deus, não acredito que você vai ter a coragem de me provocar agora. Se você sabe o que é bom pra você, não me deixa assim, vai.

Eu soava completamente ridícula, mas não pensei nisso. Por hora, eu só queria algum alivio. Urgente.

E foi numa mistura de gemido com um grito que não saiu completamente, eu senti os dedos dele exatamente onde eu queria.

- Eu paro quando você quiser, ok?

- Se você tem algum amor a sua vida, não pare.

E definitivamente, ele não parou.

Eu me contorcia, gritando quando ele fazia algo a mais, consumindo por dentro.

- Ty... ah, Tyler... – ele sufocou meus sons com um beijo, não qualquer beijo, o melhor beijo de todos.

De repente tudo pareceu concentrar em só uma parte de mim. Era quente, era bom, e era tão forte.

- Oh meu deus, Tyler... – empurrei com força na mão dele, onde ele aprendeu a fazer aquilo? E se só com os dedos já era assim, imagine o resto...

- Relaxa, Mallie, deixa vir... – ele sussurrou baixinho, beijando meu pescoço.

Puta. Que. Pariu.

Eu estremeci, derramando na mão dele. Aquele calor tomando tudo de mim, tão leve, em toda parte...

Minha respiração saia em soluços, tentando se normalizar. Tyler tinha um sorriso sacana, mas eu duvidava que estivesse tão satisfeito quanto eu.

- Uau.

- É só isso que tem pra dizer? Uau?

- Pode tirar esse sorrisinho convencido da cara, eu não vou admitir que você me deu o melhor orgasmo do mundo. E o primeiro.

- Agora eu definitivamente vou ficar convencido. Serio, foi o primeiro?

Me enrosquei nele, meu corpo ficando pesado.

- O primeiro e o melhor. Verdade, foi muito bom. Obrigado. – beijei o maxilar dele, subindo para a boca.

- Não fiz mais que minha obrigação. E poucas coisas se comparam como ver você se derretendo todinha pra mim. – ele riu. – Cansada?

- Um pouquinho...

- Vem cá, manhosa – Tyler me abraçou, me enroscando ainda mais nele. – pode dormir, agora. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Deixei o sono me levar, completamente feliz nos braços dele.

Senti seus lábios em minha testa, um carinho em meus cabelos.

- Ah, Mallie... O que que eu faço se isso for amor?

**-xx-**

* * *

**se alguma das ladies ainda estiver viva depois disso, comentem muito hahaha.**

**espero que tenham gostado, meninas. não sou muito boa em escrever lemons, mas estou tentando.**

**até o proximo outtake :***


End file.
